


Three Is Never A Crowd

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Just having fun with some cowboys!Chapter 1 - Bill and JavierChapter 2 - Arthur and Kieran





	1. Bill and Javier

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo cuties, Kat here!
> 
> I was listening to some audios! (Smutaudios-) And really wanted to do short on my two best boys taking you at the same time because I can! ;3 If you like this, I might make another threesome, just give me some hints!
> 
> Hope you like it and hopes it fills your dirty minds!
> 
> Enjoy!

Javier groaned as he ran his fingers through your hair, watching you bobbing your head as you sucked on his throbbing cock while Bill was behind you, preparing your ass for the big man. “Mierda, _____...You’re takin’ me so well...” He grunted, bucking his hips so his cock would slick to the back of your throat.

“_____’s a champ, isn’t she?” Bill smirked as he watched you, his two thick fingers scissoring your ass. “Yer almost ready, girl...Goin’ to take two fat cocks into yer needy holes...” He chuckled. “Such a good whore for us.” He thrusts his fingers inside which made you moan around the darker skinned man. Your hands softly gripped Javier’s thighs as you continued to take him into your mouth, your pussy twitching for attention. It made you mentally pout that Bill was Purposely ignoring that area. “Seem enough...” He pulled his fingers out, spitting on his hand to lube up his cock. “Mmm...Ya ready?”

You pulled your mouth away from Javier, letting out quiet pants as your hand lazily pumped him. “Yes, oh fuck, please.” You begged, humming when his tip brushed against your slit and then up to your ass, slowly inserting himself inside you. “Mmm..!” You bit your lip to hold your smile as you felt Bill’s thick shaft going inside your ass.

You gasped when Bill lifted you up, holding up your thighs as you rest your back on his chest, feeling him going deeper inside you. “She’s ready for ya, She’s practically soaked.” He purred out.

“I bet she is...Look at her, she already looks like she’s out of it.” Javier chuckled as he went over, going in front of you to peck your lips, his cock brushing against you. “You ready, Amor?” He raised a brow, teasing your pussy with his hot tip.

“Yeeeees...I want my holes to be filled and F-Fucked...” You moaned out, grinding yourself against Bill which made the larger man groan. Javier Kissed your neck as his hands slid up to your waist, thrusting his cock inside. “Nnh!!!” You softly cried out as you gripped onto Bill’s forearms. “Fuck..! I-I feel so full and-Mmm...Feels So good..!” You moaned, feeling them twitch and throb inside your smooth walls.

The men groaned, feeling each other's cocks inside you, loving the way you softly squeezed them around your walls. “Fuck...Such a good little whore for us...” Bill gripped your thighs. Letting you get used to the feeling of both men. When he felt you relax, he bucked up into you, placing kisses on your shoulder which made you moan in delight. “Mm...So tight...Fuck...” Bill growled.

Javier started to move as well, hearing you moan louder, loving how fucking slick you were and your pussy didn’t even have many touches tonight. “Jesús...You’re soaking me so much, I can easily fuck your slutty cunt.” He groaned, thrusting his hips forward, so his shaft was all the way in which made you whimper. “Mi Buena chica...” Javier grunted.

“J-Javi...It’s so good...Oh, fuck..! B-Bill, you’re filling me up..!” You moaned out, watching Javier fucking your pussy at this angle. Bill tilted your head to the side to deeply kiss you, moaning as his tongue slipped into your mouth. “Mm...” This made Javier kiss your collar bone then down to your chest, sucking your nipple, grinning against your skin when you moaned into the kiss. He then attacked your chest with bits to leave marks.

They each thrust inside you, sometimes at the same time or uneven, each time felt amazing. You may feel like a nightwalker, but you didn’t care at the moment, being taken by two sexiest men in camp. They were not a fan of each other, but this was something they didn’t mind doing this together, only competing who was better at making you go crazy.

“Fuck...Does that feel good, little girl? Gettin’ yer holes filled by two men who will fill ya up with their cum soon...” Bill grunted, grinning against your skin before biting your shoulder, whimpering at the pain which made your hand reach up to grip his slick back hair. “Mmm...Shit, that’s it...Take us as a good whore...”

“Fuuuuck, Please...More...Mmn...I-I want it raw..!” You whined, closing your eyes. The two men looked at each other, grinning before they both thrust inside you. “Ah!” You scratched Bill’s arms, crying out as your walls got fucked hard and faster, making your toes curl. “F-Fuck, fuck! Yes, so goood!” You rested your head back on Bill’s shoulder, letting the two men use you as they pleased.

“Hah...That good? Mmm, you feel amazing, _____...” Javier groaned, licking the mark he left on your chest, the touching making you stir between them. “Ngh...Fuck...You’re tightening up.” He breathed out, his hand lowering to touch your clit.

“Ah! F-Fuck, shit-! Touching me like this will M-Make me come..!” You whined, panting deeply. “Fuck! Bill...Javi..!” You cried out again as you felt both of them hitting your end, Javier practically pounding your womb. “P-Please come inside me! C-Come inside me!” You begged, your breasts bouncing at each thrust they both made together.

“Ngh...Fuck...Such a god damn whore..! So needy for our-cum..! Shit!” Bill groaned as he pounded into your ass, his balls slapping against you when he thrusts up. “Come for us, girl...We’ll come after..!” He growled into your ear, marking your thighs with his fingers.

Javier was mainly muttering in Spanish, seemed in a trance at the pleasure you gave him, Your pussy milking his cock to bring him closer to coming. “Oh, mierda...Te llenaré...Tan Bueno..!” He groaned out, pounding into you hard and raw, his stomach burning for release.

“F-Fuck! I’m going to come...F-Fuck, fuck! Bill, Javier!” Your body shot up and cried out, finally coming. “Nnh! C-Cum inside me!”

“Fuck..! _____!” Bill growled as he pounded into you, finally coming inside, his cum filling up your ass. Javier groaned, coming after the two of you, filling his hot cum into your womb. “Ngh...” Bill groaned against your neck, letting go of your legs so you can rest them on the bed, his large arms hugging your chest.

“Mierda..._____...So...Damn...” He groaned as he rested his forehead against yours, softly rubbing your belly. “Mmm...You don’t feel full enough.” Javier grinned, glancing over at Bill. “I think Bill needs to come inside you...Fill your belly up more.”

“I don’t mind another round...Again and again, until ya look pregnant...” Bill grinned. “Would ya like that..? Fuckin’ ya until yer spillin’ our cum out of both ends...” He purred into your ear, feeling your body stir.

“Yes, please...”

THE END! o v u <3


	2. Arthur and Kieran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cutie called BuckyB was interested in me doing Kieran and Arthur which I thought was an exciting idea! I love soft and softer boy together, so let’s do it!

“M-Mmm..!” You bit your bottom lip as you smiled from the delicate touches from the two men between you. Arthur was behind you, letting you rest on his broad chest as he placed ghostly kisses on your neck, sometimes taking you by surprise with a bite while his large hands played with your breasts, twisting your nipples but not too hard for it to hurt.

Kieran was in front of you, his face between your parted legs while his tongue licked your lower lips, sometimes going up to suck your clit. Your hands would run through his dark hair, whimpering when his tongue slipped in between your folds. “M-Mmm...Kieran...” You moaned out, closing your eyes as you softly gripped his hair. Arthur didn’t like you moaning just his name, so he twisted your nipples a bit harder which caused a gasp leaving your lips. “A-Arthur..! Too hard...”

“I’m sorry, baby girl...It seems like ya needed it.” He smirked against your neck, palming your breasts again to ease your pain. “How ya doin’ down there, O’drissle?” He asked. Kieran lets out a small groan at the name Arthur gave him.

“F-Fine, sir...” Kieran muttered against you before licking your clit again, hearing you moan. It made the boy pleased with himself that he made you stir and cry underneath him. Kieran was throbbing hard for more, but Arthur told him if he touched himself, then he won’t join the fun. Kieran was mainly here to help which was sad, but Kieran didn’t mind, he was happy you were between them.

“Good...I bet she tastes outstanding...” Arthur smirked, hearing you moan when Kieran worked on your aching pussy.

“Oh yes, sir.” He groaned, softly gripping your thighs. “She tastes so good...I can eat her up all night.” He muttered. You softly pet his head, letting him know he was doing a good job.

Arthur groaned as he grinds his cock against your ass, his body longing for you and couldn’t take the teasing any longer. “Fuck...I can’t hold back any longer. You can stop, O’drisscle.” He muttered. He bent you over, now on your hands and knees with your head now between Kieran’s legs. “Ya can touch him, _____. I know he’s dying for it...” He grunted, his cock rubbing up against your slit, his tip desperate for wanting your pussy.

You softly palmed Kieran’s cock, heated and twitching against your hand. “O-Oh fuck...” He moaned, watching you touching him delicately like he was sensitive to each touch you gave him. “Mmm...P-Please, Ma’am.” He muttered.

“So hard...But you have been waiting a long time...” You hummed, pecking his tip which made his breath hitch. “Ah..!” You gasped, feeling Arthur inserting his thick cock inside you, whimpering when you felt each inch slip inside. “Arthur...Fucking hell...” You finally let Kieran get what he wanted, licking the bottom of his shaft to the top before taking the tip into your mouth. “Mmm...”

Both men groaned at your hot wet entrances, Throbbing for more. “Jesus...Ya feel so fuckin' good. Yer pussy is mine...One I can take and fuck...Ngh...My cum will fill ya up.”

You just moaned as you started to bob your head, placing a hand on Kieran’s thigh while the other cupped his balls. “Nnh! Fu-Fuck..._____...Thank you. Thank you, thank you...Your mouth I-Is so good...Ah.” He praised as he ran his fingers through your hair to support himself. “Ngh...Fuck.”

Arthur groaned as he grabbed your hips, his cock slipping in and out of you to get a good feeling inside you, stretching you out. “Come on, baby girl...Ya can take more of him in yer mouth.” He grunted, his hips quickening when your walls softened. “Come on, just shove her down...”

Kieran bit his bit, looking unsure since he didn’t want to hurt you, but at the same time, he didn’t want to Ignore Arthur’s orders that he might kick him out. “Ngh...S-Sorry, Miss._____...Forgive me.” He muttered before gripping your hair and shoved your head down, feeling his cock down your throat, making you moan around him. “Oh God..! Y-Yes..!” Kieran moaned out, his legs shaking. “You took me all I-In...” He breathed out, Arthur grinning down at the both of you while his hips slapped against your ass, hearing the lewd sounds between you.

You moaned as tears spilt from your eyes, relaxing your throat to take him in, your hand palming his balls which made Kieran whimper. “Mmm....Mm..!” You gasped, feeling Arthur’s hand slapping against your ass, trying to pull away from the pain but Arthur had an iron grip on your hip to bring you back. “Mm!”

You felt Arthur pound into you, your womb begging for him to fuck you raw until he cums inside. You loved sleeping with Arthur; he could treat you like a goddess and a nightwalker at any night; it was pretty much what mood you were both for.

And tonight, you were a nightwalker with an extra pair of hands.

“Ngh...Good girl. Yer such a good little whore for us...Fuck.” Arthur groaned as he pounded into you, his body leaning over yours to see you taking in Kieran. “She good, right? Come on, Kieran., Ya can talk.” He grunted, slapping your ass again.

“Hah...S-Sorry...My mind is so fogged up...” Kieran groaned, letting you retake control of your head. “I love it...Such a good S-Slut...Mmm...” He bit his lip, his boy quaking. “A-Anymore and I’ll come...”

“Then come...I know she loves cum down her needy throat...” Arthur chuckled, pounding into you which made him let out a shaken groan, his lower belly heating up. “Come on, baby girl. Rub yer clit for us...We don’t want ya left behind.” You did as you were told, your hand going down to rub your clit, moaning around Kieran’s cock as they continued. “There we go. Fuuuck...I’m gettin’ close too...”

Kieran panted, letting out weak moans. “Fuck...I-I’m sorry...Sorry...” His hands grabbed your head and thrust his hips forward, face fucking you. “Yes, yes, yes...Miss.______..! Forgive me...I’m-” Kieran let out a cry as he shoved your head down, coming down your throat. You whimpered, feeling his thick cum filling your mouth but you quickly swallowed it down so you wouldn’t choke. “Ngh...” You pulled away and panted, licking the cum off his cock to clean him up.

“Nh! A-Arthur...Fuck..! Come inside me, please...” You begged, your throat weak from getting fucked by Kieran’s cock. “Nh! Fuck, fuck, I-I’m coming-!”

“Come for me, baby girl. Come on my cock..!” Arthur growled, his hips slapping against you hard and fast which made you cry out. As you continued to rub yourself, you finally came, your pussy milking Arthur’s thick cock which made the cowboy growl. “Fuck!” He thrusts up as he came inside, his cum filling up your pussy. “Jesus, fuck...” He groaned, rubbing your hips as he stayed there. “Mmm...I love when my cum fills Ya up...” He pulled out and spread your ass cheeks, watching his cum dripping out of you. “Beautiful...” He chuckled. “Ya such a good girl, ______...” He pulled you close to his chest, letting you sit on his lap.

“Mm...T-Thank you...” You giggled before looking at Kieran, who looked a bit awkward just laying there in front you both. “Come here, sweety. You did well too...” You reached out for him, dragging him into a hug, letting his head rest on your chest so you could pet him. “Such a good boy for us.”

“Urm...Thank you, Ma’am.” Kieran said, closing his eyes and smiled as he rubbed your thigh.

The sight made Arthur groan. “Jesus, we adopted a pup...”

“I don’t mind that...”

THE END! o u o/

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love and comments! <33


End file.
